Heavenly Blood
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: Sookie has a twin, Fellowship is after Godric again. Will Erik continue to pursue Sookie or move on? R&R please! E/S E/G/OC
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed, I'd come back to Bon Temps a few day ago college had finally let up and let us leave. I moved in with my sister in grandma's house, I sighed thinking about gran I couldn't believe Renee had actually killed her. How someone that had gained the trust of the whole town could betray us so quickly and so harshly. I jumped out of the bed when I heard rushed footsteps coming towards my room, my older sister nearly ripped the door off its hinges "I have to go!" she yelled out of breath "Someone, somehow kidnapped Erik and we know where he is!" I starred at my polar-opposite twin, we were like ying and yang, she was light and I was dark, she could hear people's thoughts where I could hear thoughts and control them. Her blond hair was always shimmering away where my dark brown almost black hair only shone in the moon light, everyone loved her innocent blue eyes where as everyone saw the 'evil' in my emerald green ones. I had been the sister no one really liked, though gran always told me it was because they were jealous of me, I usually just laughed.

"Ok, telling me this why Sook?" she never usually told me when she had to go do her vampire shit why was she telling me now?

"I need your help! I need you to come with me… our abilities combined will save Erik's life!" I could tell she was getting impatient with me; we always had an uncanny way of pissing each other off within seconds of being in the same room. I smirked and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of my eyes

"Erik? The same Erik you nightly rant about how much you hate and how you're sick of him using you?" I knew the subject rubbed her the wrong way. I fondled my tongue ring with my teeth and raised an eye brow

"Just get in the fucking car!" she scowled storming off to no doubt complain to Bill about me. I sighed and walked slowly down the hall and even more slowly down the stairs "Bill!" she yelled glaring at me, almost instantly Bill had grabbed me and I was in the car before I could protest.

"I hate you"

"That's fine" Bill replied before speeding off.

We pulled up to what looked like a church, "Don't tell me the Fellowship of the Sun is at it again?"

"Yes, they thought by taking Erik they would get Godric this time and truly hurt area 5" Bill explained. I rolled my eyes

"And I'm guessing you brought me to make it easier for you to get in?" they nodded, I rolled my eyes again and exited the car, I hiked my plaid skirt up a little higher pulled my shirt down a little lower and stalked over towards the doors, I guess you could call what I do to them the same as when a vampire glamours someone, only its faster and I don't have to work as hard. I could feel Sookie following behind me, we had used this tactic on the Fellowship once before and they would fall for it again, Sookie and I would distract the red necks in the front while Bill will sneak in behind them and take care of the one blocking the inside. When I reached the door a man grabbed my arm and stopped me "Church is closed little lady" he said pulling me away from the door, I smiled and giggled

"Silly me for thinking church was always open. My sister and I were just looking for a phone to use, you see our car broke down a few miles from here and we really need to get home to our sick momma" I thickened the southern accent as much as I could, trying to sound as dumb as I could. Sookie and I smiled innocently at the 4 men that surrounded us. They looked at each other '_time for my magic_' I thought weaving artificial memories into their minds of how they had known the both of us for years and that they could trust us. "Jim, could you take these lovely ladies into the church to use the phone?" a man waved us in the door, he held the door open for us I looked over at Sookie

"Hook line and sinker," I whispered laughing. Once the door shut Bill cracked 'Jim' over the head with a giant cross, I laughed as Sookie looked on in horror "I'll go into the sanctuary first… warm them up… make sure they actually have Erik" Bill and Sookie nodded, I could see the worry written on Sookie's face I shook my head and walked away. Thirty plus head turned in my direction as I walked in the door, I smiled sweetly "Hi y'all, I was pointed in the direction of a phone but I seemed to have become lost" I giggled as I continued walking up towards the front of the church, I was standing in front of the Reverend Steve Newlin smiling like a bimbo.

"Well child your far from a phone in here" he laughed and smiled at me, it made me sick. I looked up at the slab of stone behind him

"Oh cool a vampire" that thick hooker accent was back, I rushed up to the slab looking as excited as I could, silver chains laid across exposed flesh, the blond vampire struggled to look at me he winced and moaned in agony as the chains moved. I winked at him before Newlin pulled me away

"That's none of your concern little lady" he said quickly ushering me away form Erik

"Gosh I wish my sister and her husband could see this, they aint never seen a vampire!" I laughed. "Hey! Jim! Brittany! Come in here they got one of those vamps in here! They're gonna burn him!" I yelled towards the door, Bill and Sookie burst in backed up by Isabel and a few others from Godric's nest. Newlin grabbed me and pulled a knife out of his pocket holding it up to my throat

"One more step vampire and the girl dies!" Newlin yelled. Sookie and Bill stopped; Newlin dragged me backwards towards Erik pulling me up the few steps nicking my throat good with the knife.

"You're an asshole," I snarled

"Oh I knew that was all an act, you mind reading little bitch"

"I should have ripped those chains off the Viking when I had the chance!" I spat in his face

"But you didn't cause you thought your little friends over there would be good back-up? Bet you're kicking your self now bitch," he laughed, digging the knife in deeper I winced slightly as more blood trickled down my neck. He opened his mouth to spew more bullshit when a paintball landed between his eyes making him drop the knife and let me go. I put my hand up to my neck grabbing the knife off the floor and rushed over to Erik who just starred at me "What do I do?" I whispered knowing full well he heard me

"Pull… them… off" he struggled.

"Won't it hurt?" I didn't know why but I was freaking out, he snarled "Ok, Ok" I pulled the silver off his wrist slowly but when he threw his head back and growled I knew it would have to be the worst Band-Aid of his un-life. I ripped the rest of it off quickly ignoring the fact that some of his flesh came off with it. He got up with inhuman speed, and I know he didn't mean it but in the process pushed me over; I landed on the stairs in an awkward position a sharp pain radiating form my stomach. I watched the rest of the events play out in slow motion as I tried to ignore the blood seeping into my shirt and pants, I looked down to my stomach after fighting with myself not to. The knife was now sticking straight out of my stomach surrounded by a thick red stain. I was half surprised that with all the vampires in the room no one had smelt my blood, but there was more important matters to pay attention to. I looked up my vision blurring slowly, everything sounded so distance, and I could make out one face in the see of strangers. "Godric" I whispered, before coughing up a bunch of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision continued to blur further, but the feeling of ice-cold arms propping me up was very apparent. I could hear my sister yelling at Erik as if it was his fault, like he had stabbed me himself "Sookie stop, it wasn't his fault" I managed to get out before coughing up more blood.

"Child we will get you through this" Godric whispered to me, I gave him a weak smile not actually being able to see him now. "I am going to have to remove the knife" I felt his cold hand snake into mine as his other wrapped around the knife's handle. I gritted my teeth and waited, I screamed as he pulled it out as quickly as possible without further damage. I could feel the blood pouring out of the wound now, I felt Godric stiffen behind me, through the few years I had known him he had always told me of how being so old he no longer needed very much blood to live but also added that my blood was different and he fought to keep from tasting it. "Bill…. Hospital" I wheezed, it was enough distraction to pull Godric back from fighting. Bill picked me up from Godric's lap, I hissed in pain

"Bon Temps is too far away!" Sookie yelled as Bill rushed to the car using human speed as to not harm me further.

"Shreveport is closer," a deep calm voice stated, I heard Bill hiss; I figured it had been Erik that spoke.

"Mr. Compton you drive I will sit in the back with the child" I laughed in my head as I heard Godric speak, always looking out for me he was.

"What hold does this breather have over you Godric?" I heard Erik speak again, only his tone changed to a challenging one

"Erik will join us," Godric told Bill completely ignoring Erik. "I will keep the child calm and talking and he will keep pressure on the wound until we arrive"

"Yes Sheriff" both Bill and Erik said in almost the same tone. We were in the car before I knew what had happened, Bill sped out of the parking lot

"Vad gör dig vill med denna människa, Godric? (What do you want with this human, Godric?)" Erik hissed in Godric's direction, they were on opposite sides of the car, my head was in Godric's lap and my feet were laid across Erik's I knew the contact of my legs were enough to piss him off but to have his maker worry over me was just pushing him over the edge. "Hon är en vän Erik, som jag gör är ingen av din angår (She is a friend, what I do is none of your concern)" Godric replied in his usual calm manner.

"Men hon är en mänsklig Godric! Ingenting mer än mat! (But she is a human! Nothing but food!)" Erik growled, I gritted my teeth and lifted my head

"Skruv du Viking! (Screw you Viking!)" I hissed through my teeth, Godric laughed and gently forced my head back onto his leg.

"Du vet svenska!(You know Swedish!)" I could tell Erik was surprised

"Godric undervisade mig som han kunde. Resten som jag mig lärde på min egen, Viking (Godric taught me what he could. The rest I learned on my own, Viking)" he hissed as I called him Viking again, I could tell it pissed him off and it made me happy.

"Du ska tilltala mig som Sir eller Sheriff! Människa!(You will address me as Sir or Sheriff! Human!)" Erik growled pushing harder on my stomach than necessary, I screamed making Sookie jump and scream herself. I felt Erik's hand be ripped from my stomach "As your maker I command you to be gentle with the human or there will be dire consequences" Godric growled, it was hard to get any emotion out of him his actions I didn't doubt surprised the entire car.

"Yes Godric" Erik almost whimpered. I knew the bond was strong between a vampire and his or her maker but I didn't know said maker could cause pain to their vampire that no one else could. "Now, if you would apologize" Godric said in his normal tone.

"I am sorry, human," Erik said sarcastically. I knew Godric would ignore it as he wouldn't get Erik to actually apologize to me.

"Er smerten for meget Barnet?(Is the pain too much Child?)" Godric whispered to me in Danish

"Jeg er fin for nu Elsker(I am fine for now Lover)" I smiled weakly

"Det vil være over snart mit Barn, er vi her (It will be over soon Child, we are here)" for a man of little words he always had enough to say to me to keep me going. I felt Godric stand up with vampire speed to cause as little pain as possible

"What are we going to tell the doctors?" Sookie asked worried.

"We will tell them she tripped in the kitchen and fell onto the knife she was carrying" Godric explained. I would be very surprised if they believed that, I mean yes in all truth I did fall onto a knife but not in a kitchen, and being brought in by three vampires and my sister did look rather suspicious. "I will carry the child in" Godric said before walking into the hospital

"Det är soluppgång snart, Kärlek (It is sunrise soon, Love)" I whispered, Erik hissed as I called Godric love, I smiled

"Jag är medveten Barn (I am aware Child)" Godric replied, I could feel the anger radiation off Erik

"Erik kan ikke lide mig (Erik does not like me)" I said switching to Danish so Erik would not understand

"Han er meget territorial, han føler, at du skubber ind, på hvad er hans (he is very territorial, he feels you are pushing in on what is his" we were quiet after that, doctors soon ripped me from Godric's arms and threw me onto a stretcher causing me to scream, I could hear Godric growl as the doctor wheeled me down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my own room; I lifted my arm to rub my eyes when my arm was pinned to the bed. My head snapped to the side and I was met with blue eyes staring back at me "You are not to move until Sookie and Bill come back with medication" Erik snarled

"And you're here why?" I snarled back

"Godric was needed back in Area 5. Therefore I was signed up to play babysitter" he explained nonchalantly

"I see" I moved my arms to sit up and hissed in pain. Erik was on top on me in a fraction of a second pinning me to the bed "What part of do not move did you not grasp human!" he snarled, fangs bared

"I don't take orders well, Viking" I smirked. He lowered his head till his mouth was next to my ear

"I will not hesitate to kill you" he growled, his fangs grazing the outer shell of my ear. My heart sped up out of what I'm sure he thought was fear, but was actually the complete opposite. He stayed there for a moment longer before moving back to his chair "When did they leave?"

"Two minutes and 35 seconds before you woke up and pissed me off" he snarled

"I see, so they'll be back in an hour or two" I sighed, attempting to roll over and go back to sleep, as soon as my torso twisted pain shot through me causing me to cry out in pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erik jump up, '_Is he worried about me?_' I asked myself before removing the thought from my mind, he couldn't be worried about me the man had no emotion but hate.

"Must you try to break every rule?" he yelled

"Sorry I was trying to back to sleep so I wouldn't bug you so fucking much" I snarled at him.

"I will help you move but if you scream I will kill you" he said. There are those fucking fangs again.

"Fine" he picked me up and laid me back down on my side so my back was to him. I woke up again an hour later "They're still not home yet?" I asked making him jump "Wow didn't know you could scare a vampire"

"You did not scare me! You startled me was all. And no they are not, they called just before you woke up and said it would be an hour or so before they returned" he explained staring out the window

"Fucking horn dogs!" I huffed. "Look if you want to leave, go ahead, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit there and watch me sleep"

"I was actually enjoying you sleeping, I have not been able to watch a human sleep in almost 400 years" he said

"Umm ok…" I didn't really know what to say

"Also Godric would have my head if I left and something happened to you"

"Always looking after me he is… never said why though… other than apparently my blood is 'special' what ever that means" I shrugged. "umm… could you… could you help me sit up?" He looked at me for a while before standing up and helping me. I got comfortable and looked at him still standing over me "What?"

"Lay back down!"

"Why?" he growled and I was lying before I could think, he pulled the blankets off me and ripped my shirt up. I looked down at the bandage covered in blood hugging my stomach. "What are you doing!"

"Why didn't I smell it earlier!" he ripped the gauze off my body, we both starred at the slash in my torso the skin around it turning a yellow-y green color.

"What the hell is happening!" I screamed

"It's infected"

"Already? I mean I was just at the hospital! What are we going to do!" I ranted, scared out of my mind, I guess he smelt my fear causing him to rip his eyes form my stomach to my face. Tears slid down my cheeks and dripped onto my pillow "Don't cry" he was beside me now, causing me to jump and scream in pain. He put his hand under my head and propped me up "There is a way were can fix it right now… if you will agree to it" I sniffed

"What?"

"You will have to drink my blood… I will be breaking a promise to Godric, but I think he will be thankful if you don't die" he was starring right into my eyes as if searching for something. I sat there just starring back before nodding. He propped me back up sitting behind me now, I'll be the first to admit it was weird to have him so close, I watched his fangs rip through the skin on his wrist, he held it in front of me and I just starred at it. "If you don't do it soon it will close" he said bringing me back to reality. I took a deep breath and allowed him to press his skin to my mouth, his blood hit my tongue and it was like fireworks in my brain. The more I drank the more fireworks went off, Erik put his head on my shoulder, I could hear him moaning quietly his free arm pulling me closer to him, I put my hands on his arm pulling his wrist into my mouth more. I sucked on the self-inflicted wound harder earning a louder moan form the man behind me. I suddenly pulled away leaning my head back on to his shoulder, his blood dripped down my chin, I didn't even flinch when he kissed my neck continuing till he hit my jaw, fireworks went off on my skin where his lips had touched. When his lips reached my ear he stopped "May I kiss you?" I didn't ever respond I turned my head and kissed him hard.


	4. Chapter 4

I was pulling my Merlotte's t-shirt over my head just as Sookie threw my door open "I'm le…" she trailed off "Where are you going?" she asked crossing her arms and looking at me with her gran look.

"To work" I said as if I hadn't been stabbed last night

"You need time to heal! You were freaking stabbed!" she yelled at me pushing me towards my bed.

"Stop!" I lifted my shirt "I'm fine" Sookie starred at my stomach, unscratched. I put my shirt back down and grabbed my sweater "Now if you don't hurry up were going to be late"

"Hold on! How in god's name did that heal over night!" She yelled after me running down the stairs. I sighed

"The same why you heal over night sometimes" I threw my hands up and walked out the door.

"But Bill was with me all night!" she chased after me

"Yes he was" I replied, she grabbed my arm

"Kiran you didn't!" she yelled in sudden realization

"It was infected, it was either that or die!" I yelled back in defeat "and don't get all mightier than thou on me! Cause you would have done the same thing!" Sookie opened her mouth to protest "I'll walk to work"

"You'll be late!" I just shrugged walking away from her. I walked down the dirt road that lead into, I suddenly got the urge to run just all out book it so I did. I ran faster than I ever thought I could, I made it to work in as little as 10 minutes it was usually a 45-minute drive. I laughed as I walked into the bar, I put my stuff in that back in Sam's office. On my way back to the front I ran into Sam

"Kiran your like a half hour early" he said surprised

"I know" I laughed

"But your not even supposed to be in today. Sookie said you needed a little while to recover"

"Well I'm fine, I don't need any time off"

"You drank from Bill didn't you? That's why you're fine after being stabbed not 10 hours ago!" he still harbored a small amount of hatred for Bill even after what happened with Maryanne.

"Sam calm down, I didn't drink from Bill. I found my own" I laughed walking away from him. Work went by slowly, I was on lunch shift so I was done by ten o'clock, I sighed remembering Sookie was on dinner shift and wouldn't be done till around one thirty. I started my trek home hoping I would get another urge to run, it would make getting home a lot faster. I walked for about ten to fifteen minutes before there it was, I didn't even think about it this time I just let it take over like my feet had their own minds. I hadn't even broken a sweat when I reached the front door, I smiled walking in the door. I wondered if it was Erik's blood that was doing this to me, he never really had explained anything, I just I passed out a little while after feeding off him and he left. Sadness pricked at the corners of my mind, no being upset will not happen tonight, I was so sick of being upset I mean it was just Sookie, Jason and I left out of all of out family. Tears welled up in my eyes, Sookie had saved everything she could from Gran's room after Tara and Eggs had smashed it up, Sookie had tried to restore Gran's room to what it had been before Maryanne but it just wasn't Gran's room anymore. I hadn't realized it but tears spilled down my cheeks, I hoped the bond that Erik and I now shared wasn't like the one Sookie and Bill shared, I would hate for Erik to realize just how pathetic I really am, and have to feel as miserable as I do right now. I sat down in the middle of Gran's room and cried, I didn't know what else to do, I hadn't cried in a long time, I didn't even cry at Gran's funeral, everyone thought I was ungrateful but really I was just holding back so I could be there for Sookie. I jumped when ice-cold arms wrapped around me, at first I thought Godric, but the skin was too grey, then I thought Erik but the arms were too thin. I looked up and found Jessica hugging me crying, I started to cry harder as I thought about how the girl and I never really got along but she cared enough to comfort me. "Thank you" I sniffed

"I know how you feel, I mean yah my parents are still alive but they're glamoured to the point they believe they only have one kid" the blood running down Jess' face was coming faster and faster

"I didn't even get to see Gran one last time before she died… she didn't even get to see me graduate…." My own tears came faster, Jess' arms tightened enough for me to not feel alone but not be crushed like a twig.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since I drank from Erik, I had seen neither him nor Godric since. I looked out the bar windows it was almost sundown, my mind had slipped into a slight depression over not seeing Godric, during college I had seen him every night, he would help with my course work as he had lived through most of what college covered. My body had slipped into its own depression over the lost of its new lust interest, I rolled my eyes all I ever seemed to dream about was Erik now… stupid blood bond. "Kiran! Order up!" Terry yelled towards me, I jumped and took the food. Tonight was hard to control the thoughts streaming into my head

_Unnatural for a woman her age to be single still_

_Fucking fang-banger twins, their Grandma would be ashamed!_

_It's Adele's fault her granddaughters are fang-bangers, Vampire sympathizers should be run out of the country. I'm glad Renee or who ever he was killed that old bitch. _

Unnoticed tears streamed down my face as I stood in the middle of the bar, my hands trembled causing the food on the tray to shake

_I'm glad Adele didn't have to see that bitch come back causing more trouble than she's worth. Renee should have killed her, not Maudette or Dawn or Adele… he should have just killed Kiran Stackhouse. Would have saved us the heartache!_

I dropped the tray and put my hands over my ears… as if that would help. I dropped to my knees "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed over and over, the tears were coming so hard I could barely breath, I knew every one was staring at me they all thought I was crazy

_Vampires have finally driven her mad!_

My body trembled as I lay there on the floor in the fetal position crying harder then I had ever cried before. I heard the front door of the bar burst open and clatter to the floor "Where is she?" I heard a deep voice demand. "You have no business here Erik, leave!" I heard Sam yell

"Where. Is. She?" Erik growled, separating his words.

"She's over here" Arlene said quietly _Sookie's going to be so angry with me!_. Cold arms picked me up, I couldn't tell if he was walking normal speed or vampire, but I really didn't care, with him my mind was silent except for myself. I put my arms around his neck and buried my head between my arm and his neck. I don't know how long he had been running for but he suddenly stopped, prying my arms from his neck he set me down on a stump, I slumped forward my head resting on my arms still crying. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit up, watery green met bloodied blue "I couldn't get away any sooner, I am sorry" my breath hitched, he was apologizing to me… and he meant it! I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't know what to say so I just threw my arms around his neck again

"I'm the one that should be sorry" I hiccupped into his neck

"And what for?" he pulled me away from him forcing me to look into his still bloody blue eyes

"Not being able to control the thoughts… for feeling sorry for my self…" I trailed off, I didn't want to tell him about my massive attraction to him incase it wasn't a side effect of his blood.

"I will admit this bond is far stronger than I had ever imagined it would be, I have never felt another's feelings so strongly that I myself had begun crying" he explained, I turned away form him ashamed for causing him all this trouble. He must have felt what I was feeling; he grabbed my face a little more forcefully, it would probably be a bruise tomorrow, he didn't say anything just moved his hand to the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine, my neck cracked and the world went black.

I woke up in a bright room, florescent lights shone down from the ceiling blinding me, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the light but it wasn't working. "I seem to have a habit of injuring you every time we meet" I heard Erik's voice from the other side of the room, I turned my head and cracked open my eyes, I blinked trying to get used to the light "Why are the lights so bright?" I asked, whatever I was lying on dipped to one side as he sat beside me

"Lover, the lights are off" he raised his eyebrow towards me.

"What happened?" I asked closing my eyes again, fireworks were going off behind my eyelids.

"I broke your neck"

"You what!" I yelled sitting up, he looked away as if ashamed

"When I kissed you in the forest, I broke your neck… I was careless, I can't seem to control my actions around you. I feel so human it's disgusting!" he stood up and punched the wall.

"I'm sorry I disgust you" I grabbed my waist apron and walked out the door

"Kiran wait! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean you!" he yelled after me. I kept walking refusing to cry again, I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and called a cab.

I walked through the doors and was met with Sookie and Bill standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home from work two hours ago!" Sookie yelled at me

"Move" was all I said, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit

"Not till you tell me where you were!"

"If you don't move I will make you!" I screamed. "I'm sick of you trying to fucking mother me! You're only two fucking minutes older than me! Go have it off with Bill at least he'll always be there for you!" I broke I couldn't take her bullshit anymore, she started laughing

"You thought just because Erik stopped you from dying he'd be there for you! You really are an idiot"

"I could care fucking less what Erik does with his time! All he did was spare a bit of blood! It's not like he asked me to marry him! I never had any expectations of that fucking barbarian! I wish he had just let me die! At least then I wouldn't have to put up with you and this fucking town anymore!" I snapped I punched her in the face, forgetting that Erik's blood would make me stronger… and god knows how much of his blood is actually in my veins. Her nose crunched under my fist and blood spurted everywhere. I booked it up the stairs with such speed it scared me… what was Erik's blood doing to me! I slammed my door, locking it, threw clothes into a bag and jumped out the window, I didn't care it was a two story drop I just needed to go needed to run and not stop till I couldn't move anymore.

[Erik's POV]

I stood there, I don't know what had possessed me to say those things to her, I had promised Godric I would protect her while he was gone, and what had I done; I threatened to kill her more than once, had her drink my blood that was about the dumbest part, and now I had broken her neck and pissed her off to the point of storming off with no way home. I ran my hand through my hair, humans were so complicated now, and I couldn't even talk to Godric about it… FUCK!

"Master?" Pam's voice ripped me from my thoughts, my hand was around her throat before she could say anything else

"I thought I told you to knock!" I snarled at her, taking my anger for myself out on her

"The door was open I didn't think about it"

"Of course you didn't" I threw her away from me, she fell to the floor

"Your human, she called a cab from the parking lot"

"She is not my human!" my hand was back around her neck, she clawed at my hand making me laugh "You will never over power me" I shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face. I needed to call Godric… what I would say to him I did not know.


	6. Chapter 6

The intercom announcer pulled me out of my sleep "Welcome to Dallas" A flowery female voice announced. The plane began to empty, I wandered through the airport until I found a coffee shop, it was about 9pm sunset was an hour ago. I ordered an extra large black with as much sugar as they were allowed to put in. "Lookin' to stay up all night Miss?

"Something like that" I paid for the coffee and left, out side I called the vampire cab company. I waited until quarter to ten for the cab; it finally showed up at ten fifteen. "I think you have the wrong car honey" the vampire driver commented as I got in the back

"I need to see the Sheriff of Area 5" I said ignoring his comment.

"Your funeral" he said pulling away from the airport. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a very familiar phone number

_Hello?_

"Isabel, I need a favor"

_Kiran?_

"Who else knows this number?" Isabel laughed

_Very true, what is it you need Love?_

"Would I be able to stay with you for a few days? I need to clear my head and my sister just isn't doing anything to help me"

_Of course Child_

"Thank you, I will be there soon. Oh and please don't him I'm coming"

The cab pulled up to a large house, rather normal house, for a vampire nest. I laughed when I remembered the first time Godric had brought me back here, I couldn't seem to grasp that vampires had to sleep during the day, I shook my head and wandered up the steps. Isabel was already waiting for me at the door, she looked me up and down then wrapped her arms around me in an almost bone crushing hug, "Human!" I squeaked.

"Oh! I always forget" she smiled, she was like the mother I never had… mom… tears pricked at my eyes again, but I fought them back before Isabel noticed. She ushered me into the house, I was met with a few familiar faces, vampire and human, people I had not seen since that boy walked in strapped with bombs… Newlin, I hate him. My hand subconsciously went to my neck; the mark wasn't there anymore… I suddenly questioned coming here, yes I missed Godric but I was about the cause a riff in his relationship with Erik. I sighed, causing Isabel to look at me "I didn't tell him you were coming, though I'm sure by now he knows you're here" she smiled "He always knows where you are"

"Yes he has a weird way of finding me… no matter what" I smiled.

"He's in his study, I will take your… bag" she looked at me "That's it?"

"It was a pack and run type thing…" I looked away from her.

"I understand, my dear. I will take your things into your room" I nodded my thanks and wandered towards Godric's study. I took everything in, nothing had changed since I had left, I ran my fingers along the walls, and I could almost feel every fiber that made it up. In someway I was thankful to have Erik's blood coursing through me, but if only the dreams and attractions would stop… hmm… maybe telling Godric wasn't such a bad idea after all… on second thought maybe I'll wait see if Erik told him already. I stopped in the bathroom, freshen up, and try not to smell of old people and baby sick. I looked in the mirror, the bags under my eyes put raccoons to shame, I didn't realize I looked so exhausted no wonder Isabel was looking at me funny. "You look amazing stop scrutinizing" someone said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up in the mirror, Godric stood behind me in his usual very white/grey attire. I smiled "I'll have you know it takes a lot to look this good!" I said sarcastically turning around to hug him. He hugged me tightly, not as tightly as Isabel had but it was enough to make me instantly feel better about everything, Godric always had that effect on me. Godric stiffened, I pulled back slightly looking up at him

"Your sent is off" I stepped back confused

"Are you saying I smell gross?" I was so confused; he has never acted like this before

"No, I am saying this scent is not yours" he stated pulling me closer and sniffing me, I almost laughed out loud at how weird this whole situation was. "Erik's sent is all over you" he looked at me, I could see the irritation building in his eyes though it would never show on the surface

"He showed up at work tonight… he kinda saved me from completely embarrassing myself in front of the whole town" I looked away from him, I never was a good liar and if I looked at him right now the whole story would just could spilling out like a waterfall. He turned my head back to face him

"And just how could you have embarrassed your self so greatly?"

"I couldn't control it… everything just came flooding in… they were all thinking horrible things about Gran and me and Sookie… I just couldn't block it out…" I furiously whipped away the tears running down my face, I hated crying in front of Godric it made me feel so weak and helpless. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a one armed hug, while his free hand whipped away the remaining tears. I put my head on his shoulder and put a hand on his chest, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

"Do you remember the night we met Child?"

"I've tried to forget but yes," I whispered. He laid me on his bed and lay down beside me; he pulled me close to him. I missed lying like this, at home I was alone constantly, but when I was here I had Godric, Isabel, and the humans in the nest, this was my home… not Bon Temps… not since Gran died. My mind reeled with memories from the day I met Godric

I walked down the darkening streets of Dallas; I was headed to my usual Friday night hang out spot. People starred at me, subconsciously my hands went to cover the bite marks all over my neck and shoulders. Yes I was a fang-banger; I had been since I got into college a year ago, I knew Gran would be ashamed of me, but I didn't care it was my escape. I walked up to a run down house near the edge of the city; I knocked on the door and looked around nervously. The 'bouncer' was a large vampire by the name of Billy, he looked me up and down "Your late, Kaos" he said using the nickname I had told him the first time, I doubted telling them my real name would have been smart.

"I had a lot of homework" I said shuffling past him, I walked through the house, there were orgies everywhere, I kept my eyes on the floor pushing the humans thoughts out of my head, I thanked whatever higher power blessed me with the power to read peoples minds but at times it was really distracting. I made my way to my usual room, I walked in and there he was the only vampire in this place that was allowed to drink from me… or so he says. He says I'm his, it seems to keep the other vampire's away from me, I took my usual position beside him, which was kneeling on the floor while he tormented girls younger than me, some as young as 15. I usually kneeled there in the same position for hours until he was done, because if I moved he usually beat the shit out of me, I only made that mistake once. Tonight was different though, I as soon as I kneeled down he dismissed the girl he was 'playing' with as he called it and turned his attention to me.

"Tonight is the night Girl" he smiled, it sickened me to let him do this to me, I hated it when he called me Girl, I wanted to scream that I have a name, but I kept quiet

"The night for what Master?" I nearly gagged when it came out of my mouth I hated this part of my Friday nights, his toying with me. Every time he told me that it was the night he would turn me so I wouldn't have to deal with my day life anymore, but he always changed his mind and made me wait… not that I really wanted him to turn me but it was better than dealing with everything I had to deal with.

"The night I bring you to life" he smiled, His name was Mark, or so he claimed, he told everyone that he was over 300 years old, but I just knew he wasn't more than 50 years old. He made me move so I was sitting in his lap, he grabbed my head and pulled me down, there was never any warning just straight to the point, his fangs dug into my flesh but I knew better than to scream. I sat there quietly as he drank from me, soon I started to feel weak and light headed, it was then I realized he wasn't toying with me tonight he was actually going to turn me, I freaked out but didn't show it I knew it was too late to turn back now, I was no more than a snack to him. He ripped his fangs from my flesh as the door was kicked open, he dumped me to the floor as he stood up "Sheriff!" he yelled surprised "What brings you here?" I could tell he was nervous even if I was loosing more blood and feeling faint.

"I am here because I have received disturbing information on your nest," the male in front said. To me he looked like he was around 16 but when he spoke the years showed, I was captivated by the sound of his voice

"Surely they are mistaken, Sheriff" Mark said all too quickly.

"So you are not in fact selling the blood of your nest mates to humans?" the male questioned again

"Certainly not Sheriff!" Mark half yelled defending his nest even though he was clearly lying.

"He's lying" I said, I couldn't help my self it just came spilling out

"No one asked you breather!" Mark moved to grab me, but the male stopped him.

"You will not harm her for speaking the truth. I could smell the blood in all the humans down stairs… Your blood" he stated calmly, throwing Mark across the room. "Isabel, Stan if you and the other could deal with the rest of the nest and take them to the Magistrate" I didn't even hear them leave

"Godric?" a female voice asked

"I will be fine Isabel"

"You're going to save a V-whore!" a male voice yelled

"You have no say in what I do, Stan. I do believe I told you to do something underling" I heard this 'Godric' person lay down the law. Cold arms picked me up effortlessly; my body stiffened "Shush Child, I will not harm you" he whispered reassuringly. I guess that's when I passed out as the next thing I remembered was being laid down onto the softest bed I have ever felt. "Rest Child, you have lost most of your blood"

"Won't I die!" I asked, scared out of my mind

"No, you will not. I wont let you die, there's something special about you" I looked at him

"I know…"

"You know?"

"How I'm 'special'"

"May I know?" he asked genuinely interested, I smiled and nodded

"I can read peoples minds, even some times control their thoughts" I said nonchalantly. He was quiet for what felt like forever, and then looked up at me

"Would you consider staying here? With me, I would like to get to know you better"

"Uhh sure"

"I have made you uncomfortable I am sorry"

"No, it was just really unexpected. I mean here I am getting blood all over your pillows and your asking me to come stay with you. I wasn't at all expecting that. It's really strange not being able to read vampires minds"

"You cant read my mind?" I shook my head no "Odd" I laughed

"But yes, I think I will stay with you… Even if I don't know your name" I smiled

"Godric"

"So that's not like a codename?"

"No, I am over 2000 years old. People had more creativity then" I laughed

"Yes they did"

"And your name?"

"Kiran, Kiran Stackhouse"

The feeling of Godric's cold hands on my back woke me, I screamed his name like I had every night after he saved me, he didn't say anything just wrapped his cold arms around me and held me to his body to reduce the sweats I had succumbed to. "I remember it like it was yesterday"

"I know you do, Love" he kissed my forehead like he always did "Rest you look like death warmed over"

"So do you" I laughed "Without the warm part" he smiled, it was a rare occasion but I always seemed to do something to make him smile or show some emotion

"It will be sunrise soon, Love. Let us sleep for now" I nodded as we moved to get more comfortable


	7. Chapter 7

I woke again the next night I didn't think I had been that exhausted, the sun hadn't quite set yet so Godric was still 'asleep', I starred at him, I couldn't remember the last time I had woken up before him. I quickly looked away when his eyes slowly opened, I opted to stare at the ceiling "Have you been awake long?" he asked rolling over onto his side, I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I could hear him moving about the room, I figured he was changing and doing the things vampires do in the 'morning'. The room was suddenly quiet and I drifted back to sleep. The bed dipping woke me the second time, I cracked an eye open and found Godric lying beside me once again "You still have not told me why Erik's scent is all over you"

"I did" I tried not to sound defensive, but failed

"No you told me what you think I want to hear" he was right, I sighed

"Fine. When I woke up from coming back from the hospital, you were already gone. Erik was there because Sookie and Bill had gone to get medication" I paused

"Ah yes, how is that healing?"

"Uhh, I'm getting there… I kept tying to move and Erik got all pissy, so I just went back to sleep hoping he'd be gone when I woke up again, but he wasn't. I got him to help me sit up, not that he wanted to. He told me to lie back down as soon as I had gotten comfortable, I was confused so I didn't move, he ended up making me lie down and ripped the bandages off and we found it had already gotten infected, like green pussing infected. He said there was a way we could fix it without months of meds and the chance of me dying…." I trialed off hoping he would put two and two together. I looked up at him; he was just starring at me, I didn't know if he was waiting for me to finish or if he was in some seriously deep thought. I put my hands on his face "Sometimes I wish I could read your thoughts"

"No, right now you do not" he said removing my hands from his face, he got up and walked out of the room. I scrambled up to follow him

"What do you mean I don't right now?" I yelled after him, he continued to walk away from me, I couldn't understand what had I done wrong? It's not like I willed the wound to get infected and Erik to have to feed me his blood to survive. "It's not like I wanted it! I was scared! I thought I was going to die! I did it for you!" I yelled, tears flowing down my face, other vampires and humans were staring at us; we had never fought before not in the 3 years I had known him. He turned and grabbed my arm, I doubted it was even a fraction of his full strength but it still hurt, he pulled me down the hall into a room. He slammed the door almost forcing it through to the other side, he threw me down on the couch, and began to pace. "You would not have died! You were tricked… just as your sister was…" He snarled "I am going to have to have a chat with my Child"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea, I knew you wouldn't understand… Sometimes you're just like Mark… You might as well start calling me Girl!" I screamed at him. "I'm going home… and don't bother fallowing me" I ran down the hall to 'my' room, I grabbed my stuff and turned to leave. Godric stood in the doorway blocking me from leaving "Move" he didn't even flinch "You can't keep me here, you tried once remember? I'll just wait till daylight and leave" he sighed and moved. "I can't believe I loved you," I whispered walking towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Some of this chapter will be in Erik's POV, just a warning_

Kiran's rage flared through me a little while after she left Fangtasia, it was so strong I almost worried for who ever she was with, suddenly pain flared from my knuckles, then fear then anger again. It almost made my head spin, I moved form my desk and found my self in the front standing by Pam "I'm leaving, I will return when I can"

"K" she said brushing me off, I moved again and found myself in no time all standing on the porch of the Stackhouse residence, I threw the door open and invited myself in. The scent of blood hit me like a wall; my own rage flared as I instantly thought it was Kiran's but upon a second review found it was Sookie's. I moved to the living room making Sookie, who was tending a bloodied nose, jump and Bill Compton stand. "What did you do to her?" my anger showed in my voice, I mentally smirked as I felt Sookie's own rage peak.

"I didn't do anything to her" Bill yelled defensively

"Tisk tisk Bill, always thinking about yourself. I was referring to Kiran and Sookie" I turned my attention to, the now rather annoying, blond sitting in front of me

"I didn't do anything but ask why she was home so late form work! She's the one that lost it and punched me!" she yelled. I could here her heart pounding and her blood rushing, causing blood to spill from her nose faster.

"Mr. Compton, since your human is obviously incapacitated currently would you mind explaining exactly what happened" Bill glared at me

"Kiran came home, Sookie asked her why she was late. Kiran asked Sookie to move, but Sookie refused. Kiran told Sookie that if she didn't move Kiran would make her" I laughed

"She gets more and more exciting" Bill and Sookie glared at me

"Kiran yelled about how Sookie was only two minutes older and to stop mothering her and to go off with me because at least I would always be there for her. I think Sookie laughing angered her the most. Sookie came back at her, calling her an idiot for thinking you would be there for her just because you saved her form dying" I knew Bill could feel my anger rage through me

"You think because I have not just given you everything like everyone else, Sookie, that I would just let your sister die! The fact I _gave_ her my blood should tell you something, I would not be here now if I had not felt the anger Kiran had felt!" Sookie looked up at me worriedly, I had not realized I had stood up.

"There's more" Sookie said looking away.

"Oh? Do tell" I sat back in the chair I had been resting in before

"After I said all that, she screamed at me… she said she didn't care what you did with your time. That all you had done was spare a bit of blood, that she had no expectations of an f-ing barbarian. That it wasn't like you had asked her to marry you." She paused, it looked as if she was going to cry "She said she had wished you had just let her die….. so she wouldn't have to put up with me or Bon Temps. It was after that she punched me in the face and ran up to her room" she looked at the floor, Bill moved to comfort his human. I scowled _No wonder she was so angry_ I thought to my self.

"And I assume I would be correct in thinking no one has checked her room" they both looked ashamed, I growled and moved to her door. Her door was ajar, I pushed it open with my foot and cautiously poked my head in. She was gone, her drawers where half open, clothes spilling out, stuff strewn on the floor and bed. My anger continued to rise from before, I moved back to the living room, my hand around Sookie's neck, I pushed her against the wall. Bill attempted to pull me off her but to no avail. "I hope you're happy, Kiran is gone and even through the bond we share I cannot tell where. We will be lucky if she comes back with connections like Godric" I dropped her to the floor and moved back to Fangtasia.

I flopped back down at my desk, I played with the thought of calling Godric and informing him that Kiran had gone missing, but there was no sense in worrying my Maker just yet, who knows she might turn up yet. I rested my head on the back of my chair, it would be dawn soon and I was sure Pam would come down soon with some human woman to 'play' with again tonight. I closed my eyes and searched for any feeling of where she had gone or was going. It wasn't until a few minutes till dawn she decided where she was going, I sat upright "Dallas" I seethed, I loved Godric like a father but he got everything, every human I had ever toyed with the thought of turning or claiming had turned to him once they had seen him or met him. Yes Kiran had known Godric first, but I could tell he never intended on anything more than a day walking ally with the girl, I could tell she saw something more in their future but I knew it always ended the same. I shook my head and made my way to the basement to sleep for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up just before the plane landed; I put the book I had been planning on reading back in my bag, as I had never gotten around to actually reading it. I walked off the plane and through the airport in a sort of daze, I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened with Godric, by now he's probably talked to Erik and now he probably hates me too, not that he liked me in the first place but still. I sat down on a bench and pulled my cell phone out of my bag, I had to call someone and the only person right now who didn't know what I had done was Sam… not that he was happy with me either.

'Merlotte's'

"Sam, I need you to pick me up…." I hated asking him for things

'Kiran?'

"Please Sam"

'Why cant Sookie pick you up? Where are you even?'

"Regional Airport… And we had a huge fight…"

'What are you doing out there!'

"I was gonna go back to Dallas, but I decided not to" I lied

'I'll be out in a bit, but your gonna have to work the morning shift'

"Thank you Sam"

I sighed and sat where I was, if I had to work morning shift that meant either Arlene or Sookie was working five till one, I hoped it was Sookie so I could go home and get more clothes before leaving again… I didn't know where I would go but I couldn't stay with her, and staying with Jason was just not an option he brought home far too many whores for my liking. I sighed again I guess I'll work it out later.

It was the first time since I had gotten back that Merlotte's had been even slightly busy in the morning. I hurried to the back and changed into my spare uniform, I could tell the blood bond was dulling for me as I pulled my white t-shirt over my head, I could no longer feel every fiber as it brushed my skin. As well my black jean shorts no longer felt thick and ridged, I sighed and wondered if Erik had felt anything I had over the last two days. I grabbed a try full of food on my way past, throwing myself right into work putting up the strongest wall I could manage without blocking my self out of my own thoughts. I wasn't about the let the close-minded people of Bon Temps ever effect me like they had again. Before I knew it, it was ten to five Sookie would be arriving at any moment now. I hung up my waist apron and gathered up my stuff, I didn't even bother changing out of my uniform.

I walked through the front door, hoping no one was in the house, as it had gotten dark as I walked home. If Bill was here he was doing a good job of hiding himself, I ran up to my room and found it just how I had left it. I sighed throwing more clothes into a larger bag; once I was finished I threw my bag into the back of my car and sped off towards Shreveport.


	10. Chapter 10

I had a lead foot I knew it, Jason told me every time he tried to teach me to drive, it wasn't like I would get in trouble Andy's mind was just so easy to control it was hard not to make him let me off when I was clearly doing at least 80 miles over the limit. I slowed down pulling over to the side of the road, stepping out of the car I pulled out my cell phone, I guess now is as good a time as ever to call Sookie. I leaned against the side of my car and held the phone to my ear, I knew her cell phone would be off as she was still working but I had planned on only leaving a voicemail anyway. After her far to cheery message and the beep sounded I sighed, "It's me" I paused "Look I'm sorry for all the things I said yesterday, I took my anger out on the wrong person. I'm back but I can't stay in Gran's house anymore, I don't know where I'll go but I'll call you when I find somewhere." I paused again "I love you" I sighed and closed my phone getting back in the car. I pulled back onto the highway and turned the radio on full blast.

I didn't know how long I'd been driving but I was sure I was getting close to somewhere as the trees became less dense and I was approaching a set of stop lights. Up ahead I could see the green light flick to amber; I floored it praying to make the orange light. When I hit the white line headlights crossed my path, I slammed on the brakes but it was too late, the other car hit the side of mine sending us both careening into the center of the intersection. My head slammed against the window cracking it, my car flipped flinging me to the other side, my seat belt snapped and I landed on the ground on top of my now shattered passenger side window. Glass bit into my arm, shoulder and forehead. I could hear someone yelling but they sounded so far away it didn't seem necessary to yell back to them. I moved my arm from underneath me, shoving more glass under my skin. The other cars headlights lit up the inside of mine, I could see the blood and glass all around me, Erik suddenly came to mind I wondered if he felt that or even cared. I was suddenly glad I called Sookie; at least she would know that I was sorry and that I loved her before I left her like Gran left us. I shifted onto my back, glass digging in, I knew the arm I had landed on was broken I didn't know in how many different spots but it wasn't just one. I starred at the floor of my car, I guess this was a goo way to die, alone, like I always felt I just didn't like that it was so soon after Gran's, it would defiantly effect Sookie harder than our Uncle's had. I closed my eyes and waited, waited for the pain to go away, for the orange that the other vehicles headlights cause my eye lids to turn to fade to black, I waited for the sound of my radio and the person yelling at me to fade to silence. Finally when sirens met my ears, everything faded and I was engulfed in black silence.


	11. Dear Readers

Hello,

I know I have been gone for a long time, and I'm sure you all know by now that the Harry Potter story I was working on was sort of abandoned for a Doctor Who story, but I have come back to this one, which I will be updating about once a week in between my Doctor Who story. I am currently editing the current chapters this story contains before I move on to adding new ones. I am so sorry for the delay in finishing this story, unfortunately I still haven't got a clue on where I want this story to go so it might be a while before a conclusion comes along. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through all of this.

H.Q.


End file.
